


Arthur Returns

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Drabbles [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Gen, Merlin Memory Month, Merlin's magic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: After thousands of years Merlin's King returns to him.Merlin Memory Month Day 7Path 2: Favorite Hug





	Arthur Returns

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite hug is when Arthur and Merlin return to each other... so here you go. The return we are all still waiting for. 
> 
> *Come on BBC, we could really use an Arthur Returns spin-off!

Merlin first noticed something off with his magic while in South Korea. He didn't think much of it though, he was touring a temple by the ocean at the time and chalked the ripple-like sensation to the local magic in the area—it hadn't been the first time.  
  
A few weeks later he was in Germany, giving a guest lecture on medicine in medieval Europe, when he was suddenly beset with the overwhelming urge to go home. He tried to push the sensation down, but the longer he ignored it the more he was filled with the sensation that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.  
  
He needed to go home now.  
  
Merlin’s magic hadn't asserted its will this strongly in over 50 years, and he had learned the hard way that it wasn't wise to ignore it's warnings.  
  
Resigned, Merlin asked his assistant to cancel the rest of his lectures on the continent, and made the necessary travel arrangements.  
  
Two days later he opened the door to his private residence on the shores of Lake Avalon.  
  
After dumping his luggage in the front entry he made his way quickly through the house and stepped out onto the back patio. There he stopped, his breath catching in his throat at the site before him.  
  
Lush grass and foliage dotted the sloping hillside before ending at a small white beach along the shores of the lake. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the cottage where the caretakers for the property lived.  
  
He should check in on them. Let them know he was here, he couldn't recall if he had called to let them know he was coming or not. To be honest, he couldn't remember how long it had been since he had last been by the house—was it one year? Two?   
  
Thank the goddess, they knew who—and what—he was. It was easy enough for him to hide it, everywhere but here. Out in the world he could create fake identities, pretend to grow old, and then move on. But Avalon, the place that had become his home, his heart... Well, let’s just say, it was a bit more difficult to maintain the charade.   
  
And he could admit that it was nice to be known.   
  
So, when Henry Andrews, an orphaned soldier from the city, had discovered that Merlin was immortal during the war, well it had just made sense to make him an offer he couldn't refuse.  
  
The Andrews family was still the envy of many in the small town of Avalon. They were _paid_ to live on the best real estate the area had to offer.   
  
"One advantage of being immortal," Merlin thought wryly to himself.  
  
Merlin had turned down several lucrative offers from developers throughout the years. He didn't even know where the current offers stood, he had ordered his solicitor to turn them all down, no matter how high they were, and to stop bugging him about each one.   
  
His Avalon property was not for sale.  
  
He took a deep, refreshing breath, looking out over the lake as he admired the sunlight sparkling across the surface. The feeling of wrongness had diminished as he got closer to the lake, he still felt a pull though, a longing. He needed to sit upon her shores and listen to the song of her lapping waters.  
  
With a sigh, he made his way down to the lakeshore, plopping down into the sand just above the water line. His fingers dug into the sand at his side, letting it sift through his fingers, as he watched the sunset over the lake. The tower in the distance turning orange, then pink, to match the inky streaks in the water.   
  
Avalon's waters sang to him as he sat, a song of welcome. The discordant notes of the song building up, then pulling back, as they slowly built towards a crescendo of sound. His magic answered, weaving a seductive harmony that carried his senses away with the wind.  
  
He was the water, the earth, and the sand, he was the tower singing in the distance. He was the magic in the air. Singing out in welcome...  
  
His eyes snapped open in shock. The song wasn't for him!  
  
And then there he was, rising up from the water, droplets cascading down his golden skin as the sun wreathed him in its glow.  
  
The Once and Future King had returned.

"Merlin?"   
  
Arthur's trembling voice spurred him into action. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards him. Splashing awkwardly though the water, desperate to reach Arthur. To feel him, whole and solid, beneath his fingers. To confirm that he was real.  
  
He tripped at the last moment, crashing into Arthur and sending them both under the water. Merlin resurfaced to see Arthur standing over him, glaring. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.  
  
"Merli—"  
  
He threw his arms around Arthur, cutting him off. Arthur made a strangled sound, struggling to remain upright under the onslaught. Merlin started giggling hysterically when he felt Arthur's arms wrap around him in turn. Tears started streaming down his face as he quieted, but he couldn't bring himself to let go.  
  
"You're back. You've returned to me. You've finally come back," Merlin whispered against Arthur's neck in awe as Arthur gently stroked his back and reassured him he was really there.   
  
"I'm here," Arthur promised, giving Merlin the time he needed to calm down.   
  
After a few minutes Merlin cleared his throat and stepped back, giving Arthur some space and him a chance to take Arthur in.   
  
Arthur's expression was a mixture of fond tenderness and confusion as he looked at Merlin in the dimming light.   
  
"Sorry about that," Merlin apologized feeling his face flush with embarrassment. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and here I am botching this whole thing up."   
  
"Yes, well…" Arthur looked equally embarrassed.   
  
"Come on, I can answer all of your questions back at the house once we've dried off and changed into dry clothes," Merlin offered extending his hand.   
  
"Yes, very good," Arthur agreed, taking Merlin's hand, and moving towards the shore.   
  
Merlin was pulled up short when Arthur stopped suddenly. He looked back in confusion.   
  
"Arthur, what—"   
  
"Merlin, why am I naked?"  
  
Merlin looked down, noticing for the first time that Arthur was in fact completely nude. How in the hell had he missed that before when he had tackled the man?   
  
"Um," he gulped.  
  
Arthur raised an eyebrow at him as he stalled.   


Merlin decided the best course of action was to ignore the question completely.

  
"Let's get in the house and dry up, and then I'll answer all your questions, ok?" Merlin said hurriedly. "Here, take this..."   
  
Merlin peeled his wet jacket off and wrapped it around Arthur's waist before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the house. Pointedly looking at the ground the entire way.   
  
He refused to look at Arthur again until the man was properly dressed. Merlin had completely forgotten how beautiful he was, sure he knew in a vague sense, remembered that his King was a good-looking man and all that, but to be hit with it like this, after all these centuries...  
  
"This is completely unfair," he grumbled to himself under his breath.   
  
"Hmmmm?" Arthur questioned, dragging Merlin's eyes to him.   
  
"Nothing," Merlin moaned. "I need a drink."   
  
"A drink sounds wonderful. Great idea Merlin... _After_ you find me some clothes, that is," Arthur drawled.   
  
"Yes Sire."   
  
Merlin couldn't help smiling as he rushed to do his King's bidding.


End file.
